Swords and Skirts
by MrBenzedrine
Summary: Response to the prompt: Prompto loses a bet he had with Gladio and has to wear a school girl uniform. -Prompto x Gladio. Rated M for super sexy m/m smut. Based on the artwork by griponyourhips. PWP. One Shot. Crack Fic.


**This hot and smutty crack fic comes from Christie, who found a sexy picture on Tumblr by the artist griponyourhips, where Prompto sits in Gladio's lap in a school girl's uniform. Christie asked if someone could write a fic about it with the prompt: "Prompto looses a bet he had with Gladio and has to wear a school girl uniform." Well, I had to do it, of course.**

 **Alpha and Beta love goes to MistahRoi.**

 **Rated M for smut.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, and I will not make a profit from this story. The artwork this story is based on belongs to griponyourhips!**

 **Enjoy!  
~MrB.**

* * *

 **Swords and Skirts**

 **Gladio x Prompto**

* * *

"You comin' or what?"

"C-Come on, man! This isn't funny!" Prompto shouted through the door, staring at himself in the full-length mirror on the wall. This was all some terrible nightmare, he told himself, and any minute now he was going to wake up, shut off the alarm on his phone, and realize he was _not_ hiding in a bathroom with Gladio on the other side of the door, and he most certainly was _not_ wearing _this._

Any minute now…

But the minute came and passed, and Gladio banged loudly on the door, startling his friend.

"Hey! I ain't got all night!"

"Best two out of three?" Prompto begged, tugging at the waistband of his skirt. That's right. _Skirt._ Oh, astrals, this wasn't happening. It couldn't be. "Seriously, dude. You won. Okay? You beat me fair and square." He'd never again challenge Gladiolus to beat his high score at the arcade in front of all their friends. Never, because, in a moment of stupidity, he'd bet that the loser would be forced to wear a schoolgirl's uniform and pose for Prompto's camera. Everyone, including Noctis, had whooped and cheered at the provocation. And Prompto had thought he'd landed an easy win - after all, the arcade was _his_ playground after school. There was _no way_ the spritely seventeen-year-old could have anticipated that Gladio knew how to work the buttons with those large, calloused hands of his.

"Yeah, and a bet's a bet. Don't wuss out on me."

Sighing, Prompto pinched his eyes shut, tugged the skirt around his hips down as far as it would go (though, it only made it halfway down his thigh), and quickly opened the door. He was glad Noct and Ignis couldn't see the spectacle that was Prompto, dressed in a way-too-tight, white button up shirt, (which, by the way, didn't have buttons at the top of the shirt because there were probably pervy, old men who made these uniforms), one of the shortest, crimson skirts Prompto had ever laid eyes on, complete with knee high stockings, a black blazer, and (yup, you guessed it) _frilly undergarments._ Like, the kind of frilly Prompto dreamed a girl would wear and drop a pencil in front of him so she'd have to bend over. Except there was no girl, only Prompto and this ridiculous bet.

A satisfied, rugged chuckle pierced his ears, and Prompto found his eyes prying open to meet the sight of Gladio, still dressed in his workout hoodie and sweatpants, smirking, wagging Prompto's camera slowly as if to taunt the blond. "I gotta say, Prompto, it's like yer girly figure was meant to wear it."

"Dude, shut _up._ " Prompto glanced around Gladio's bedroom, a rush of blood already coursing to his cheeks and ears. "Are you sure Iris isn't gonna come home anytime soon?"

"Nah, she's at the movies. We got plenty of time." There was a dark gleam in Gladio's eyes that Prompto only saw when he'd sat in on Noctis' training sessions. That look was resigned for Gladio in his most entertained of times: wielding a shield and sword. Prompto's stomach bottomed out when he realized that Gladio must be having a _lot_ of fun right about now. "Do a twirl, why don'cha?"

"Dude, if I wasn't wearing a dress right now, I would kick you _so_ hard." Prompto knew his threats were empty - it wasn't like he could really even begin to take on the behemoth of a man. Nevermind that he was the size of a red giant - Gladio was trained to be the next King's Shield. He was as formidable as he was handsome, and apparently, he was also talented in _arcade games._ Fuck, why was it the good looking ones who always had the talent, too? Noct, Ignis, Gladio...it wasn't fair.

"Quit complainin' and sit down." Gladio motioned to his bed. It was large - large enough to accommodate Gladio's intimidating muscles and then some.

Prompto gulped. "O-On the bed?"

"S'what I said, didn't I?" Gladio smirked. "Ah, come on. Don't be sucha wimp. _You_ made the bet. It was _your_ idea."

"Y-Yeah, but I thought _I_ would...never mind." Prompto plopped down on the edge of the bed, his hands tucked awkwardly in his lap as he attempted to keep the skirt from riding up his thighs. The back of his legs felt the cool fabric of Gladio's comforter, and Prompto wondered if this was what all girls felt like in school: cold. He suddenly had a newfound respect for them. "Think you could turn up the heat? It's chilly in here…"

Gladio's smirk widened, and he quirked a thick eyebrow. "I think it'll warm up pretty soon…"

Prompto thought he might be the color of a ripe strawberry by now. He wasn't sure why Gladio had that smoldering look in his eye, but he did know it was trained directly at the man on his bed, and the look was far from innocent.

Wow, maybe it _had_ gotten a _little_ warmer in the room…

"Lean back on the bed, Prompto," Gladio told him, glancing down to the camera to check the settings.

"Can't you just...t-take a picture like this?"

"Now where would be the fun in that?" Gladio stepped closer, right up into Prompto's personal space, and stared down at him.

"This is humiliating," Prompto groaned, rolling his eyes and flouncing back on the bed. His head hit the soft mattress and bounced against the springs.

"That's the point," Gladio replied, pulling the camera up to his eye line. "Go on. Be a…" He stifled back a few laughs under his breath. "-A naughty schoolgirl."

"I am _never_ buying you tokens for the arcade again." Prompto closed his eyes, trying to imagine what it was exactly that _made_ a sexy schoolgirl in the first place. _Boobs._ Definitely boobs. But Prompto didn't have those (not that he was complaining.) But what was it he saw in the nudey mags him and Noctis would smuggle out of Gladio's room just to be obnoxious? Well, for one, they'd bite their lips, wouldn't they? Those women? He suddenly got a devious idea and decided to act. _Alright, Gladio. See how you like this…_

Prompto brought his eyes back open and relaxed his face into one of sensual undertones (or, at least, he hoped he did.) He pouted his lips, arched his back, and made a sound somewhere between a sigh and a groan before turning his head to the side and biting his lip. "Like this, big boy?"

Gladio paused, bringing the camera back down. "What the _Hell_ was that?"

Prompto found his payback. "What? You said to be a naughty schoolgirl. Isn't this how you do it?" He shot his friend a wink that said 'gotcha' before bringing his pointer finger between his lips and biting it. "What's wrong, Gladio?" He had to inhale sharply to keep from bursting out into hysterical laughter.

 _Click._

"Dude, what the Hell!?"

Gladio grinned. "Thanks. That's gonna make a good one to keep in the ol' blackmail portfolio."

"I-I wasn't - seriously, delete it -" Prompto leaned up on his elbows, horrified, but Gladio simply shook his head and stated, "S'yer own fault for makin' that kinda pose in the first place." He seemed to stare at the screen of the camera for longer than needed. "Not bad. But not bad enough. - Roll over."

"Say what?" Prompto's jaw fell slack as his heart thrummed a mile a minute.

"You wanna make them believable, don'cha?"

"I just wanna get out of these…" Prompto fell short on the last word. _Panties._

"Huh?"

"Nevermind." To avoid further humiliation and subject himself to another, he groaned and rolled himself over on his stomach, tucking his legs up into the air. "This, uh….this is gettin' kinda weird, isn't it?"

"You mean weirder than a man in a skirt?"

"Touché." Pouting, Prompto scooted up until his face could be buried in the pillows. "Dude, just get it over with."

 _Click._

"Eh, not the right angle." The bed squeaked.

Prompto went dead-still. "Er...Gladio?" What the _Hell_ was he doing on the bed?

One large hand pressed on Prompto's hip, and suddenly the blond found his hips hoisted up into the air, his knees finding purchase to stabilize him. Prompto's eyes went wide when he felt his skirt brush just at the bottom of his ass cheeks.

 _Click._

The hand on his pelvis traveled down his hip, down, down until it snuck around the back of his leg and moved to his inner thigh. Prompto _knew_ he should will his body to move, to react, to do anything but lay there like he really _was_ that naughty school girl, but the feeling of Gladio's rough skin along his sensitive flesh caused a ripple of heat up his spine, and Prompto remained motionless, compliant to Gladio's silent demands.

 _What the Hell is wrong with me?_

Gladio tugged Prompto's thigh apart from the other, spreading his legs and riding the skirt up even more. Prompto couldn't breathe, speak, or _think._ All he could do was feel, and by the gods, Gladio had a gentle touch.

"Alright there?" Gladio asked in a low, husky voice. All Prompto could do was sigh in response, embarrassed because one: he was ass up in a skirt in front of his friend, and two: because his cock was straining against the frilly undergarments he wore. When had he gotten so hard so quickly?

Gladio's hand traveled once again up the back of Prompto's leg until it reached the hem of his skirt. The next moment, Prompto found the skirt bunched over his ass, exposing the lacy, black undergarments Prompto had been forced to purchase in-store for this occasion. They were "boy-shorts cut," according to the lady at the counter, but the way they cupped Prompto's ass cheeks made him feel less-than-manly. Oh, who was he kidding? Did he think he could ever feel manly in a set of women's underwear?

"Good," Gladio whispered, gruff and commanding of authority. His fingers danced over the exposed skin until they reached the edge of the underwear, sliding just underneath to give Prompto's cheek a good squeeze. Prompto's gasp was muffled in the pillow. "Stay just like that."

Prompto did as he was told, and he felt the shift as Gladio climbed off of the bed. _Click. Click. Click._

"Look over your shoulder."

Prompto, so lost in the heat of the moment, tilted his face to the side, glancing back over his shoulder and, this time, biting his lip because the sight of Gladio holding his camera, his smirk the only thing visible on his face, was just too _hot_ to handle. He felt his legs quiver and his toes curl. When had settling this bet turned into... _this_?

"Anyone ever tell you yer cute when you blush?" asked Gladio, full of thick, sexual tension.

Prompto swallowed hard, now entirely too warm in his outfit. "C-Can I move, now?"

 _Click._ "Hang on."

Prompto's eyes never left Gladio as his friend walked over to his bedroom door, flipped the lock, and set Prompto's camera down on the dresser next to the bed. One moment, Prompto was ass-up in the air, and the next, he found himself with two masculine hands pulling him back until he felt something firm against his ass and thighs. _Oh, fuck. Is that his…? And that's still in his_ _ **pants**_ _?_ Prompto could only imagine how big Gladio was if he was constrained and still felt like that…

"I dunno what it is about you like this," Gladio began, leaning over and pressing his weight against Prompto's spine until his breath graced the back of his neck, "but I like it." Teeth sank down in the crook of Prompto's neck, making him all out moan like...well, like some needy schoolgirl. Damn it, this was _not_ cool. -Whoa, wait. It then dawned on him that Gladio - big, burly, six foot six _Gladio_ was into _dudes._ And not just any dude. _Prompto_.

"Y-Yeah?" Prompto asked in a shaky breath, his body pinned beneath his friend. "T-Talk about your daddy-kink…"

"...You wanna call me 'Daddy' or somethin'?" Gladio asked, amused and curious. "Heh, whatever floats your boat, I guess…"

Prompto wasn't _entirely_ opposed to the idea, now that he thought about it, but his mouth got ahead of him as he fumbled out, embarrassed, "N-No, um...well, I-I mean, I _would_ , but, uh...it sorta means something else?" He tried to concentrate as Gladio breathed heavy against his throat. "S-Sorta like…"

"Sorta like _what_?"

Oh, gods, did he have to sound so authoritative when he asked questions? "Well, I mean...it's kinda...an age thing. You know, older guy, younger guy…"

"Two years ain't much of a difference," said Gladio, almost defensive.

Shit, Prompto wasn't explaining it right. "Yeah, but, I'm sorta still in high school, ya know? And you've got me wearing this school uniform...and a skirt…" He blushed and was thankful his face was down so Gladio couldn't see it.

"Guess that makes you my little _bitch_ , don't it?"

Prompto was sure his entire body had flushed fifty shades of red. In a last ditch attempt to prove Gladio wrong, he jerked his body, trying to find some way to get out from under his friend, but Gladio dug his fingernails into Prompto's pelvic bones, rendering the blond still.

"I say you could go somewhere?"

Prompto shivered, feeling the weight of submission washing over him against his will. There was no way, _no way_ he could take Gladio on, and he wasn't sure he _wanted_ to. To hear the darkness in Gladio's voice made him want to stay put, to obey. And damn it, Prompto was _torn_ between his pride and his hormones.

"Why don't you come sit on _Daddy's_ lap, _little_ _bitch?_ "

Prompto found himself being dragged back against his own will until he landed firmly on something _hard_ at the edge of the bed. He realized it was Gladio's _lap_. Prompto was manhandled until he found his back against Gladio's chest and his underwear being yanked down over his thighs. He wiggled, he struggled, but it was no use. The more he fidgeted, the more he wriggled his now exposed ass against Gladio's covered erection. Prompto felt Gladio's strong arms cage around him, pulling his thighs apart again, though this time, Prompto's hard cock was outlined beneath the school skirt, already leaking precum and blotting the fabric a shade darker.

"Gladio, I-" but Prompto didn't get to finish his sentence, because Gladio's left hand reached over, fingers curling around the cock still draped in fabric; his hand was so large, it was wide enough to grip the entire length of Prompto's shaft. " _Fuck._ "

"Shut up, you know you like it," Gladio growled, a hint of smugness in his voice as he began to pump Prompto's dick slowly. The skirt was soft against the already sensitive flesh, sheathing Prompto from the warmth of Gladio's hand. It was foreign, and exhilarating, and entirely _fan-fucking-tastic._ Prompto whimpered in approval, his cheeks as hot as if he were sunburned, hair slightly disheveled from being jerked around, and he wore a scowl when he heard Gladio chuckle into his ear. "Thought you were gonna call me Daddy at some point."

"F-Fuck you, Gladio," Prompto sighed, leaning his head back against the larger man's shoulder. He relaxed, letting his mind drift away from the fact that he was being jerked off by his friend, instead focusing on the way Gladio knew exactly how to handle his cock. "Mmf...gods…"

"You like that?" Gladio nibbled on Prompto's earlobe as he slipped the skirt over the head of Prompto's dick, exposing him in all of his throbbing, wanting glory. "You want more?"

"Mhmm…"

"I wanna hear you say it."

"M-More, Gladio. God... _Daddy..._ give me more…" Prompto pinched his eyes shut, caught between pleasure and humiliation. Did he really just say that? Oh, shit. It's a good thing no one else heard him… "Faster."

"Faster? I can do that." Gladio's hand moved quicker; every third pump or so, he would graze the pad of his thumb over the head, making Prompto all out moan, his hips bucking up to meet the sensation. "Yeah, that's it...moan for me. Such a little _slut_."

Funny thing was, Prompto didn't mind being called a slut. Not when Gladio handled him in such a way that had his whole body shaking and begging for more. A small bead of sweat accumulated on his brow, and he turned his face into Gladio's neck, licking at the salty skin, desperate for any sort of other contact. Gladio inhaled sharply, his hand momentarily stilling.

"What's wrong, big guy?" Prompto whispered, a small smirk crawling up the corners of his mouth. He licked him again, this time along a pulse point before capturing the skin between his teeth and suckling on his neck. He left a deep purple mark - a sign that this was _real_. "Does _Daddy_ approve?"

Gladio's posture was rigid as he sat still, his breath coming in long, drawn out pants. Finally, he snapped out of whatever trance Prompto had put him under and turned his head, brushing their noses together. "Dammit, Prompto…" His mouth crashed down on the blond's, demanding entry without so much as a passing second. When their tongues met, Prompto was sure his heart had found a permanent home in his throat, pulsing with need. Gladio's hand began to move again, rougher and with purpose. Prompto moaned into Gladio's mouth, and soon his hips were rolling in time with Gladio's hand, speeding up and slowing down like waves in the ocean. Fuck, was this what it all was supposed to feel like? Prompto couldn't be sure, but he knew that he never wanted it to end, wanted to bend over and let Gladio control him, wanted to drop to his knees and take a thick, throbbing cock down his throat _just because he could_. And Gladio seemed just as flustered, his hips rocking against Prompto's ass, his tongue dancing along Prompto's, the roof of his mouth, exploring every bit of Prompto he could find. The other hand, the one that had rested on Prompto's thigh until now, made its way to fondle Prompto's balls, gentle enough to make Prompto whine but firm enough to push him closer to the breaking point. Beads of sweat dripped down Prompto's chin; his teeth clenched. He was _so close...so very close…_

"Smile for the camera, Prompto," Gladio whispered against his ear.

"W-Wuh?" Prompto asked in a daze, his eyes fluttering open to realize - the camera lens was pointed in their direction, and the little red dot at the top that meant 'recording' was in full illumination. _Shit._ Prompto panicked, flailing forward in a knee-jerk reaction to grab the camera and rid the evidence at all costs, but he found Gladio's hand wrapped firmly around his throat, the other one pumping him with determination. "Gl-Gladio…" he groaned, and the fingers around his neck tightened.

"Shh, just enjoy it," Gladio encouraged, trailing his tongue down Prompto's cheek before leaving a sensual kiss at the base of his jaw. "It'll be fun to watch later, won't it?"

Prompto was furious, but so _very_ hard right now, and he struggled to walk the line between what would happen if that video ever got discovered versus how hot it was that they were being recorded. Just to be stubborn, he jerked, finding Gladio's hand cutting off his air passage in the hottest of ways. Prompto _liked_ being choked. He liked it more than playing at the arcade. He liked it just as much as he did chocobos, and _that_ was saying something.

"Harder," he muttered, and Gladio obliged. Prompto felt the tingle in his cheeks, felt the lack of oxygen pressing slowly on his brain just before he was sent over the edge, coming into Gladio's hand with a moan so loud it vibrated in his vocal chords. His entire body shook against Gladio's large frame as he whimpered in one final shower of ecstasy.

Gladio released Prompto's throat, and the blond instantly gasped for breath. "S-So...hot…" he muttered when he'd choked down enough air.

"That's for damn sure," agreed Gladio. His hand, still dripping with Prompto's come, moved up until he pressed a finger against Prompto's lips. Prompto was hesitant at first, but he was already in this so deep, he decided to just go for it, slipping Gladio's finger into his mouth and tasting himself. He sucked and licked the finger clean, bobbing his head suggestively. Gladio grunted, still rock hard against Prompto's ass. "See what happens when you listen to me?"

Prompto shivered, giving a nod as he slipped the digit out of his mouth and watched Gladio lick the other four clean. It was erotic and entirely new for Prompto. When he finished, Gladio gave a large smirk and said, "Well, a bet's a bet. I'd say you held up your end."

Prompto flushed with heat and nodded awkwardly. "What...about you?"

Gladio shrugged. "Guess that's for another bet, ain't it? You prepared to get on yer knees the next time you lose?"

The submissive Prompto faded away, leaving the competitive, fun-loving Prompto in his stead. "Actually, I think I like the idea of _you_ on your knees, big guy."

"In your dreams."

"Bet on it?"

* * *

 **Would love to hear your thoughts!**


End file.
